With development of the Internet, scales of network-based applications, such as a service platform and an online shopping mall, are gradually expanded, and a distributed service system is utilized. More and more application services are more closely interconnected and interdependent, hence, call relationships in a distributed system are intricate. When a service runs, because of internal factors and external factors, the same service is not always called. Therefore, when an error occurs in a service running process, it is difficult to locate and monitor the error. In the existing technology, an error is located based on a log or by tracking a service call path, and the error is monitored by monitoring a failed service call when the service runs.
However, the existing method for locating an error based on a log or by tracking a service call path is complex, time-consuming, and less accurate. A failed service call is usually monitored after the error occurs, hence, no error can be avoided and no error alert can be issued in advance.